Everything Seemed So Still
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: “Brain tumor, May. I have it.” He explained, his voice changed, it was insecure, sloppy and depressed. “It’s really bad, May. I probably-“Silence.Nothing. Not a sound, Drew had without a warning went limp on my shoulder... Contestshipping. Twoshot.


The sky was a sullen indigo, streaks of nearly invisible, orange-bottomed clouds that barely moved hung in the sky. The sun was disappearing behind the tall curtains of ragged mountain peaks; it's warm mark on the water's surface slowly edging away. The only sound was the quiet rattle of leaves and long grass in the calm breeze. Everything was still. Not a squirrel, rabbit or bird was out. Not a song in the wind.

Despite it's gloominess, the scene was breathtaking. There was no irritating cement sidewalk cutting through anywhere, no sign of imported plants or human activity. It was just Drew and I.

The ground sloped a gentle hill into the shores of the large lake. The water turned from ultramarine to navy in gentle laps. Trees circled the small crescent clearing around the lake in an uneven half oval.

It was a cold night; I pulled the zipper up on my jacket and laid my head on Drew's shoulder. He smelt like pine trees. Everything was perfect; we were sitting at the middle of the hill. His hands were behind him, in the middle of being skinny or buff. They supported his weight, like how his shoulders supported mine.

Drew was staring out at the mountains, his eyes, almost as green as a young leaf in the summer, was unmoving and unblinking. I could tell that he was in deep thought. I pulled my eyes away from his eyes and to the lake, watching the waves. It seemed as though with every lap it took, it brought it closer to utter blackness.

My whole heart was happy, content and full but yet, for an unknown reason, my mind was uneasy…as if expecting something bad.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. Everything turned to a pale shade of red than black. I tried to be rid of the uneasy-ness in my head but it was stubborn. It wouldn't go away. I hate it.

I felt Drew put an arm around my shoulder and felt the both of us fall back into the dewy grass. That's funny, I thought. His arm was stiff and awkward, and even though he was pressed against me gently, he still felt so far away.

I opened my eyes; all I could see was the dark sky and little bits of chestnut hair at the top edge. It didn't take me long to realize that it was mine. Irritated, I blew it away.

"Drew?"

He shifted a little bit, a little bit away from me. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

He tensed; a long awkward pause ensued…as if he was picking his words carefully. Finally, he sighed. "N…Nothing, May. Nothing."

I sat up and brushed my long hair behind my shoulders, I turned to him. "You're lying. We've been together for just about a few years Drew. Don't think I don't know when you lie. What is it? You can tell me."

He looked away; I could see all the pain in his eyes. I wanted to take it all away; it hurt me just as much to see him in such despair. "Drew." I repeated firmly, "Tell me."

He hesitated, all the possible reasons gushed into my mind. What if he cheated on me? What if he really did fall for somebody else? What if he…already had kids that did not belong to me? What if?

What was probably just a few seconds felt like a few years. He sat up, turned away from me; I knew he was hiding tears of his own. A wet drop fell on my bare hands that lay limp on my hands. I was crying.

Than, suddenly, he spun around and pulled me into a giant bear hug. His eyes was closed, I couldn't find any comfort in them. "I…I'm so sorry, May. I'm sorry." He murmured in my ear, his fingers held onto the back of my head, his face buried in my neck.

I cracked. I started to thrash about wildly, fury ripped through my veins and tears stained my cheeks. "Who is it!? Why?? Tell me!! Who is it!?!? When? How long!?" I spluttered, trying to pull away from him.

It was impossible, he held me down without a struggle and just repeated 'I'm sorry' again and again.

When I finally ran out of breath and calmed down, I just sat, limp and numb on the grass with Drew still clinging to me. "Tell me Drew…" I whispered, "Tell me what's going on?"

"I can't, May…I can-"

"Tell me!!" I yelled tears began pouring out once again. I couldn't take it much longer, all the pain, confusion and betrayal.

"I'm…I'm dying May. I'm dying." Was his eerie reply, his voice was hard and cold and the shoulder he was lying on was wet.

The words struck me like lightning. Time seemed to grind to a halt, my brain stopped functioning, and I could feel the color draining away from every fiber in my body. The tears stopped, my voice was trapped somewhere in my throat but I managed to force out a weak croak, "What…?"

"Brain tumor, May. I have it." He explained, his voice changed, it was insecure, sloppy and depressed. "It's really bad, May. I probably-"

Silence.

Nothing. Not a sound, Drew had without a warning went limp on my shoulder. His breathing was steady with long pauses in-between each breath, it was wrong…unnatural.

"Drew?" I squeaked, "Drew! Wake up! Wake up Drew. Don't die on me now!" I wailed, uselessly.

Numbly, I fumbled with my jacket pocket and yanked out my cell phone, I dialed the emergency number, answered every question in a low, monotone and than…I waited and listened.

Drew had always told me to be still and listen. Listen to Mother Earth breathe, listen to the bustling of people, listen to the chatter of squirrels and you will never feel lonely.

So there I was, on my knees with Drew limp on my shoulders, listening. Straining to hear the Earth breathe, to hear the shouts of angry dogs, chatter of squirrels, desperate to not feel the empty quietness that existed deep within myself.

I strained to hear Drew and I laughing together in the far off future. Laughing about the past, laughing about everything.

I didn't notice the ambulance roar by. I didn't notice two men heave Drew off me, I didn't notice one of them coming to ask if I wanted a ride. I didn't notice myself shaking my head. I didn't notice the sun finally giving up attempts to stay up. I didn't notice the night lapping in. All I knew was that with each second that ticked by, Drew was closer to Death's Door.

Everything just seemed so still.

* * *

**Sorry I've been writing all these sad stories…but it seems to be the only good thing I can actually write.**


End file.
